


A Date

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Series: The Domestic Life of Race and Davey [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Racetrack Higgins works up the nerve to ask Davey Jacobs on a date.{really short, but it’s me, so no surprise. Modern AU}





	A Date

How dare Davey Jacobs exist?

That phrase was banging through Race’s head, it was all Race could think of his whole shift. It made him a disaster the whole time — he had mixed up up at least three people’s orders, dropped seven glasses, and spilled coffee four times on the carpet. Though the customers had been all very gracious and understanding (because they were decent human beings) Race knew the manager for the night, Snyder (who was not a decent human being), already didn’t like him, so he knew this particular shift was doing little to convince Snyder not to fire Race.

“Rough night, huh Higgins?” Jack (a semi-decent human being) asked by the drink station, loading three cups of coffee on his tray for an order by the far window. Jack was smirking his ass off — he knew exactly what Race was thinking of and why.

Race scolded and wiped down the side of the tea container, even though it was already clean.

The traffic in the dinner was steady enough right now, but not busy, leaving Race with just a little bit of downtime as he waited for the cook, Albert, to finish making the order. And if it was the container was empty, Race was trying to do everything he could not to sneak a glance behind him, where Davey was currently collecting an order.

Even if Davey’s sleeves were rolled up and gave Race a perfect view of his arms or if his hair was perfectly waved today. Race was not going to look — it would put him out of sorts again and he was already on thin ice.

“Shut up,” Race shot back, not looking up at Jack.

“You know the rule, you daydream about your partner at work, you get dragged,” Jack said, eyes crinkling. Race bit the inside of his cheek. He had basically dragged Jack through the mud before Jack had finally manned up and asked his girlfriend Katherine out and thought non-stop about her, so it would be a huge hypocritical statement to get on Jack’s case for doing the same to him.

“He’s not my partner,” Race said, finally daring to turn around but pointedly keeping his gaze on Jack. “I don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

“Don’t know if who is into guys?”

Race’s heart dropped to the floor and he was sure all his blood drained out of his body. Jack gave a shit-eating grin, and started to head out over to the table he was waiting on.

Race swallowed thickly and turned around to see a confused Davey, which very much made Race’s head start spinning again because Davey looked so good to day and he can’t focus when that happens.

“Oh, uh, just some guy I’m into,” Race said awkwardly and internally cringed. Smooth, Anthony, smooth.

Davey’s face flickered with something and Race was surprised. Why was Davey disappointed?

The moment passed and Davey moved past Race to the tea container to fill a cup, most likely for the table he had just been at it. It was quiet for a moment but then Davey spoke.

“I get how you feel though,” Davey said. Race blinked in surprise.

“What?” Race asked.

“You said if you don’t know if your crush or whatever was into men,” Davey said nonchalantly, a stark contrast to the fire Race felt in his heart. Davey shrugged for good measure. “I know how that feels — the uncertainty. It sucks.”

Race’s breath caught in his throat. Wait, was-was Davey saying what Race thought he was saying?

“What — are you — you like —“

“Guys?” Davey said, smiling brightly and turning around to face Race. “Yeah. Well, not exclusively, I’m bi.”

“Really?” Race’s excitement was building. At least Davey and him were compatible orientation wise, that was a step in the right direction. “So, you-you date guys?”

Davey blushed. “Well, I’ve wanted to date guys. They’ve been straight or didn’t like me though. I had a girlfriend, once, but we broke up.”

“I’m sorry you guys broke —“

Before the words were out, Davey was shaking his head with a laugh.

“Me and her are still friends,” Davey said. “She didn’t break up with me because she started hating me or something, she just realized she was a lesbian.”

Race gave a quiet laugh. “Good for her.”

Davey nodded once, softly. “Yeah, good for her.”

Race clapped his hands awkwardly and Davey returned to filling the glasses for his current table. What exactly was Race supposed to say next? A declaration of love? Start flirting with Davey? What was the protocol here?

“So, uh, got your eye on anyone in particular?” Race asked. Davey shrugged again.

“I thought Jack was cute for awhile when I first got here,” David said, “but then I found out he’s like practically engaged to Katherine, so that kinda popped that bubble.”

Race cursed Jack at first — because of course Jack would catch Davey’s eye. Jack caught everyone’s eye. Jack was characteristically handsome and more striking to look out, of course Davey would first notice the dark-haired boy.

But then he caught that Davey had seemed to move on from Jack, maybe not someone else, but at least at peace at not being with Jack.

“What about you?” Davey asked, stacking the full cups on a tray. “Who’s this mystery guy you’re kinda into?”

Race’s breath caught. Now or never, Race decided.

“You,” Race said. Davey seemed taken aback for a second, stopping what he was doing and turned back to Race, cup of water still in hand.

“Me?” Davey asked, eyes wide. Race swallowed back his fear and summed his cocky grin from somewhere, hoping it came off more charming than he thought.

“Yeah, you gorgeous,” Race said. Davey rolled his eyes and turned away from him again.

“Funny, Race,” Davey said. Race felt panic — Davey thought he was making a joke.

“I’m not kidding Davey,” Race said. His voice sounded weaker than he would have liked. Davey turned to face him again, but his face was more neutral, dark brows burrowed in confusion. “I-I kinda like you and I-I kinda, I was kinda hoping you might want to -to go on a date with me.”

Davey just stared for a moment, before he gave a small smile. “I’d kinda like that.”

Race felt his world fall apart but also glue back together when Davey said that.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Davey said, and once again he was much more nonchalant than Race expected.

Davey checked his watch and picked up the tray, still smiling at Race.

“Text me later when you want to meet or call me or whatever,” Davey said, leaving out of the area and to the table. Race just stared with wide eyes, unable to tear his eyes away from the form of Davey Jacobs.

“So, how’d it go?” Jack asked, reappearing with an empty tray.

“I have a date,” Race said absently. “I have a date with Davey Jacobs.”

He had a date with Davey Jacobs.

Oh shit.

^^^^^

“Really? You’re wearing that?”

Race looked down at this blue button-up and dark skinny jeans, suddenly very anxious about what he was wearing. Was it too much? Should he switch to a t-shirt? Was it too little? Should he break out his one (1) tie and pair of dress pants? They were just going to the movies....

“Is their something wrong with it?” Race asked. Katherine (a normally decent human being) hummed from her spot on the couch, Jack’s head in her lap as he thumbed through his phone. Charlie had Jack’s legs in his lap on the other end of the couch, Jack’s legs balancing the lap top Charlie (a perfectly decent and wonderful cinnamon roll) was ignoring at the moment to look over Race’s outfit.

“If you want to be single, there’s nothing wrong with your outfit,” Katherine said. Race groaned.

“Kath, leave him alone,” Charlie said. “You look fine, Race. Katherine’s just a fashion snob. Davey will love what your wearing.”

Katherine huffed and leaned back against the green, worn couch. “If I wanted to be called a snob, I would have stayed at my apartment with my roommate.”

Race rolled his eyes. “You really think Davey will like it.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, not looking up from his phone. “Those pants make your ass look good. He likes your ass, so he’ll like those pants.”

Race blinked, but then he smiled. “He likes my ass?”

“Yes, he does,” Jack said, reaching for a bowl of popcorn on the floor. Charlie checked the time on his laptop and frowned.

“You may want to hurry Race,” Charlie said. “You said you’ll pick him up at seven and it’s almost a quarter till.”

Race checked his phone and sure enough, Charlie was right. Quickly grabbing his coat, he rushed out of the apartment with his keys and a hasty parting. By time he nearly made it to Davey’s apartment, Race was out of breath — from nerves or running here, Davey wasn’t sure.

Running a hand through his blond hair and taking a deep breath, Race knocked gently on the door.

A series of crashes and a female voice laughing could be heard, and then the door opened to reveal Davey, who was smiling brightly in a dark dress shirt and jeans.

“Hey Race!” Davey said. The female voice called out something.

“You gonna trip again, Davey?!”

Davey turned away from Race and scolded.

“Sarah!” Davey said. “Can you act like a normal human being for once?!” The female voice cackled and droned out, presumably because she went deeper into the apartment.

Davey turned back to Race and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry about that, my sister is —“

Race waved it off. “I live with Jack, Dave. I understand embarrassing people when guests show up.” Race smirked. “May have done it to him once or twice.” Davey gave him a knowing look. “Or twenty times.”

Davey nodded and reached to grab something on his wall, his keys, and slipped it into his pocket. He stepped outside to meet Race, smiling once again as he shut the door.

“You ready?”

No.

“Yes.”

And off they went.

^^^^

“Well that was a good movie,” Davey said as they arrived back at Davey’s door. Race nodded once and shuffled his feet awkwardly on the hall carpet.

“Yeah, it was good,” Race said. Race smiled and looked down at where Davey’s hand was still clutched in his own. “This was nice. I-I had fun. Di-did you?”

Race had very much had fun. Spending time with Davey, clutching his hand tightly the whole time. He had especially loved the walk back and from, where he got to spend talking about anything — trivial things like their favorite candy (Kosher skittles — Davey, Snickers — Race) and also more somber things like where they grow up (Manhattan — both) and what they wanted to do with their lives (law — Race, medicine — Davey).

He was hesitant to let the night end. There was so much more about Davey that he wanted to know. So much he wanted to learn.

“I had fun too,” Davey said. Davey squeezed his hand and then snuck a glance at the door. “Wo-would you-you like to come in? For coffee or something?”

Race bit his lip. Did Davey mean coffee literally or was he referring to .... No, no way. Davey seemed like the take-it slow type.

But still, Race put on a grin and leaned closer.

“Can’t wait to get your hands on me, uh, Dave?” Race asked, wiggling his brows suggestively. Davey blushed a little but mostly laughed it off.

“I mean actual coffee, Race,” Davey said, rolling his eyes. Then Davey’s smile twitched. “Although you do look great in those jeans.”

Race’s heart stopped beating, which shut off circulation to his brain thus rendering him unable to make decisions. Or at least, that’s what Race decided must be what happened, because that was the only reasonable explanation for what he did next.

Race leaned forward and connected his lips to Davey’s, eyes shutting tight out of fear of Davey’s reaction. At first, Davey’s lips were stiff beneath Race’s, but then they were moving too, pushing against Race’s own. Race’s hands slipped into the brunet’s hair, fingers curling around the short strands. This movement was in time with Davey’s hands curling around Race, one resting on Race’s hip and another on the small of his back.

Race moaned into his lips and never wanted to stop kissing them. Davey’s lips were soft and warm and perfect and Race felt like he had been waiting his whole life to touch them against his own. Davey pulled Race closer against him and yet Race wanted to be closer, even if they couldn’t be any closer — no space between their bodies and no air able to pass between their lips.

Eventually they had to pull away for air, and Race looked at Davey, both of them still tangled together in the hallway.

“So..uh, coffee?” Davey asked.

“Coffee,” Race affirmed, nodding. Davey (a wonderful human being and great kisser) smiled and quickly let the two of them inside the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more because I have nothing better to do with my life apparently. You can come to your own conclusion what that second coffee invite means — I think they just went in and kissed again before actually having coffee, but you can think anything.
> 
> I love Ravey so much now, so enjoy my new obsession. Watch as a devolve into insanity over my new ship.
> 
> Have a blessed day.  
> — Princess Chess


End file.
